Paintball markers are widely used in various recreational environments, such as simulated war games where the intent to shoot at an opposing player with a paintball, thus marking the opposing player with a particular paint color. Paintball markers using compressed air or gas for power are well known. Typically paintball markers are pneumatically powered, i.e., compressed air or gas powered, and mechanically operated markers are pneumatically powered.
Paintball markers are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes and have different types of internal mechanisms or actions therein. The internal mechanism or action is housed in a receiver of the marker. A magazine for holding a plurality of paintballs is connectable to the marker. Such markers include all elongated barrel, which extends from the receiver and from which the projectile is discharged, and a trigger housing connected to the receiver. The trigger housing carries a trigger mechanism, which includes a manually operated trigger for controlling the discharge of projectiles from the marker.
The sportsman that enjoys paintball markers may also have an interest in small caliber pneumatically powered projectile conveyors as well. The ammunition fired by a small caliber pneumatically powered projectile conveyors includes, but is not limited to, .177 caliber BBs, .177 caliber pellets, .25 caliber ball bearings, 6 mm airsoft rounds, and other small caliber ammunition. These various types of ammunition can be fired pneumatically, as well as mechanically. Because there is a plurality of small caliber ammunition that can be fired pneumatically, there arises a need for a universal device that can fire a wide range of projectiles pneumatically.
The sportsman wishing to use a small caliber, pneumatically powered, projectile conveyors has a need for the increased versatility of a device that can fire a plurality of types of projectiles.